Cam's Epoch
by 17TheCLOUTGOD
Summary: There was a bank robbery in Adventure Bay, and Cam was involved. Little did he know was that that robbery would change his life forever.
1. Pilot

In a private area of the south side of Adventure Bay, there were three pups. One was a Beagle, named Spot. The other was a Jack Russell Terrier, named Jax. The last one was an Australian Kelpie, named Cam. These three pups had just robbed the Bank, with money bags tied to their waists. Instead of running on the road or on concrete in general, they chose the grassy path. Yep, these pups ran into the forest, and continued running until they couldn't hear any sirens. Then, they had stopped at a nearby tree, panting.

Cam: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Spot: "What?"

Cam: "Jax was post (pant) to be the eyes!"

Jax: "Hey, at least they ran (pant) the shit."

Spot: "Y'all two shut up for a second. I hear the twelve.."

And Spot was right. The police were coming their way, but it was a bit dark so the police couldn't see their location. Cam, Spot, and Jax saw their faces clearly because of the lighting of the sirens. One was a man who looked to be in his forties, a badge on the left side of his chest, with a heavily bearded mustache and of course, chubby. This man's name was Richard Flores. The other wasn't a man, though. It wasn't even a human. It was a German Shepherd in a blue uniform, wearing a pup pack on his back and a hat to match its color. There was a logo of a paw on the front side of the hat. This pup's name was Chase.

Jax: "Okay. We need to split up."

Cam: "Say no mo!"

The three went their separate ways. Cam, going straight. Spot, going to the left. And Jax, going to the right. They ran as fast as their legs could handle. Unfortunately though for Cam, Richard and Chase noticed his shadow moving through the woods. They chose to follow it. Cam then found himself hopping from fence over fence. He was still being followed. This was the case until there were no more fences to jump, but only a lake to dive in. Looks like there wasn't any choice but to dive in, because they were still on his tail. Cam held his breath and slowly got in the water, and did so with the money bag still tied around his waist. Three seconds later, Richard and Chase were inches away from the lake, looking for him.

Richard: "Where did that stupid mutt go?!"

Chase: "I don't know, Richard sir."

Richard: "Ugh! Let's just call off the search!"

Richard looked like he was about to literally pop all of his veins.

Chase: "For now. I need to get back with Ryder and the pups."

At that moment, Cam lifted only his head up from the water, just to see them hopping back over the fences. Cam got out of the water and finally started to take note of his surroundings. He didn't know what neighborhood he was in. He was officially lost. He had left his phone at his house so there was no point of checking his pockets. Cam had decided to wonder back into some nearby forest. He looked left, he looked right. But all he saw were trees. He slowly walked, trying to come up with a plan. Then he felt no ground below him anymore. That could only mean one thing. He was about to fall...

Cam: "AHHHHH!"

Cam fell into a random bucket. It was filled with light green liquid and it oddly smelled like perfume. He raised his head from the liquid and looked at the outside of the bucket, only to see that is was grey and it had a hazard logo on it. Cam quickly jumped from the bucket, but when he had done so, there was no more liquid inside of it. His body absorbed it up.

He wasn't focused on his surroundings. He was more focused on what that liquid could do to his body. He ran until he saw a street. Luckily, he saw a bridge. A red one in particular. He would always pass by this bridge when he was going to the gas station with Spot and Jax. Now he knew his way back home. Cam ran back to his house and somehow felt like he had gotten faster all of a sudden. He opened the door to the house and zoomed up his stairs. He bit the money bag off of his waist and ran to the bathroom. He ran some hot water and splashed in, vigorously rubbing himself, thinking it would help in some way. After that, he dried off and ran to the kitchen to drink some water from the sink. Cam felt completely safe after that.

Cam: "I'll just go to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning."

Of course Cam couldn't promise that, but he had to think positive. He went up the stairs to his room, and jumped onto his bed. He lay there and noticed a slight smell of that liquid. At this point, Cam didn't care anymore. He just wanted to rest and wake up fine in the morning. He was ready for what was coming to him. Just, it was so little of that liquid that he knew of. He ended up falling asleep a minute later.

 **A/N: And that was chapter one of Cam's Epoch. You can tell me what you think in the reviews, and I thank you if you did. Chapter two will be released soon, so be ready. And as always...**

 **SEE YA'LL NIGGAS LATER!!! ;)**


	2. The Hospital

The next morning, Cam woke from his bed. The first thing he noticed was that his covers had been knocked off and were on the floor. Another thing he noticed was that the aroma of the liquid was still there. He quickly picked up his phone and called Spot.

Cam: "Yo, yo! My nigga!"

Spot: "Aye Cam! You made it home?"

Cam: "Yah. Sholl did."

Jax (In the background of Spot's phone): "Ayeeeee!"

Cam: "Ayeee!"

Spot: "So, why'd you call me up?"

Cam: "Cause I need you to come with me to the hospital."

Spot: "W-Why?"

Cam: "So, I fell in a bucket-"

Spot: "How do you fall in a bucket, Sway?"

Cam: "We ain't gon' speak on that, but I fell in one yesterday. It was filled with some green shit. Green liquid, ight?"

Spot: "Ight."

Cam: "So when I get out of bucket, Ion see no liquid in it no mo."

Spot: "Ohhhh, so ya body absorbed it up!"

Cam: "No shit, Sherlock!"

Spot: "Well, damn. Me and Spot gon' see you in a bit."

Cam: "Cool. Need to hurry up, tho. Ion know what's gon' happen if this shit stays in my body for another day."

Just like that, they both hung up the phone and met up outside of Spot's house. From there, the three pups raced down the street to the hospital.

 **In the Emergency** **room...**

Cam, Spot, and Jax quietly waited for results. Shortly, the doctor came in with an amazed look on his face.

Doctor: "So, your results came in."

Cam: "What do they say?"

Doctor: "That radioactive liquid _did_ affect your body-"

Cam, Spot and Jax looked at the doctor with shocked faces.

Doctor: "But in a good way, actually."

Cam: "Huh?"

Doctor: "That radioactive liquid you've fallen into is highly poisonous and is very deadly. It can kill _anything_ it comes in contact with. But you are a different story, Cam."

Spot: "So is he ight or naw?!"

Doctor: "I was getting to that, um, Spot. Cam, that liquid unlocked special abilities within your body. Do you know what that means?"

Cam: "It means I have powers?"

Doctor: "Yes. You're like the anime character from One Punch Man. No! You're like Goku. Superman? Whichever one, you're very powerful and _super_ deadly."

Cam: "How come it doesn't feel like it? Are you buggin'?"

Doctor: "This is _no_ joke. Your abilities don't fully come right away. They're estimated to kick in tomorrow."

Spot and Jax look at their friend, who would soon be the most powerful living thing on earth.

Cam: "What are my special abilities?"

Doctor: "There's a numerous amount, but I'll state the ones you might like the best. You can fly. You have control over anyone and anything. What I mean by that is, you have telekinesis _and_ mind control. Yeah. You can breathe in space without any oxygen. You can teleport wherever you want. Cool, huh? You have the ability to turn invisible. Who wouldn't want that? You can carry the weight of forty suns. Forty freaking suns! You also control time. You can stop it, forward it, you can even go back to whatever time you want. When you're mad, you get 1000x stronger. But if you're _really_ mad, plus that and the ability to morph into a _big_ dark dragon. Honestly, there's nothing you can't do."

Cam: "Word?"

His eyes then flashed Sky Blue, and back to Fire Red. Spot, Jax, and the doctor watched this happen, jaw dropped.

Doctor: "And that! T-That, you'll love that!"

Cam: "What?"

Doctor: "Your eyes...When they change colors, it indicates that you're developing new abilities. And you'll keep developing more and more for the rest of your life. Well, if you ever die."

Jax: "Any chance I could get these abilities? Shiiiiit."

Doctor: "If you could, that would still be a one out of a trillion. You'd most likely die, so I wouldn't recommend trying."

Cam: "So I'll have access to all of these abilities tomorrow?"

Doctor: "Guaranteed. I _am_ the doctor, you know."

They slightly chuckle. Cam looked down and up the ceiling. He looks back at the doctor.

Cam: "What ability can I do now?"

Doctor: "Umm, nothing actually. The abilities don't kick in until tomorrow."

Cam: "Ight. I appreciate yo help."

Doctor: "Alright, and good luck to you."

As Cam left out of the hospital, he thought of how much power he would soon have. Basically, he would be the next god. Then, it hit him. What _would_ he really be? A hero? He knew it wasn't that. All he likes to do is cause trouble around town with Spot and Jax. A demon? He wasn't sure of this, but he _is_ a bad pup. Then something else hit him. He couldn't decide if he'd use his powers for good or bad.

These two questions ached his head until he got to his house. He opened his door and of course, his mother, Avery, wasn't home as usual. Cam knew that she was a prostitute and she was currently out working as one. It was basically her way of making money. Cam thought of making money a totally different way. He had a dream that he would be a successful pup rapper. It was all he ever wanted to be, in fact. The three pups played on Cam's game console, which Avery paid for from her "job". They continue to play until eventually, they pass out on the couch.

 **A/N: YOOOOOO!!! That'll wrap up Chapter 2. I'm updating Adventure Bay High School shortly. Thank you for reading this cause to be honest, I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for all of you. And as always...**

 **SEE YA'LL NIGGAS LATER!! ;)**


	3. The Meeting

It was the next morning. The three pups, laid out on top of each other. They eventually awoke and yawn for quite a minute. Spot and Jax happily look at Cam. His eyes flash Sky Blue and back to Fire Red.

Spot: "You gonna see if you got them abilities?"

Cam: "Nigga, duh."

Cam decided to try out his telekinesis power. He faced a controller on the couch, deeply thought about lifting it up. And shortly, Cam eventually succeeded leaving Spot, Jax and himself shocked.

Jax: "Yo, and you thought the doctor was buggin'!"

Cam: "This is skraight up lit, bruh!"

Spot: "Yo _you_ crazy lit, dawg!"

Just then, a smirk formed on Cam's face.

Cam: "Who wants to show the town what _we've_ got.."

Spot and Jax nodded. They're up to their usual mischief.

 **At the Lookout...**

Chase, holding his head, was silently thinking in his pup house. He thought of how he let _them_ get away. He thought of the face that Richard made as they walked back. It was obvious that Chase had never lost a suspect, ever. Just then, Skye looked in to see what he's up to. She noticed his long face.

Skye: "Everything alright, Chase?"

Chase turned and looked at her, admiring her cute smile.

Chase: "Oh yes. I'm fine."

Skye: "Then why do you look sad?"

Chase: "I'm not sad."

Skye steps closer to Chase.

Skye: "Chase, what's really going on?"

The tone of her voice in that sentence aroused Chase a bit. It had the right amount of seductiveness just to get him a bit cheerful all of a sudden.

Chase: "Okay, if you insist. I lost _them_ , yesterday.."

Skye looked puzzled.

Skye: " _Them_? Who's that?"

Chase: "I don't know, but they're still out there. All because I failed my _one_ duty."

Skye: "Chill out, Chase. You'll get _them_ next time."

Chase's anger starts to kick in.

Chase: "What if there isn't a next time, huh!"

Skye: "Woah, calm down."

Chase took a moment and did what she demanded.

Chase: "Sorry."

Skye: "It's alright, Chase. I know you've never lost one before so this _is_ kinda new to you."

Chase then smiles, only to be rewarded with Skye's warm smile. He had never felt more attracted to her in his life. Finally, Ryder came by the pup house.

Ryder: "If you pups want some, there's leftover liver in the Lookout?"

They agreed to finish the liver, and headed in.

 **At the grocery store...**

Two hours later, Cam, Spot and Jax entered the store, eyeing things that they wanted. Cam then used his telekinesis (This ability quickly became his favorite) to pick up each of the items. The pups looked at each other with smirks.

Cam: "One, two, three!"

They knocked boxes down from the shelves. They sprayed bottles and threw them at the ground. Finally, they ran out yelling "Rebel Gang!".

They turned the corner. Cam, still keeping up with the snacks, placed them down. They began to sit and eat the snacks. Just as they were enjoying their stolen food, some sort of police car pulled up on the side of them. Chase hopped out of it and glared at the pups. They glared back, of course.

Chase: "So, it was you three..."

Cam: "What, foh?"

Chase: "You took the money from the bank!"

Spot: "You wildin'. What money?"

Chase: "The money _you_ stole! I could have you locked up for life!"

Cam: "No you can't."

Cam didn't care of any rules. He had powers so he felt as if he could do anything and not get caught.

Chase: "Oh yes I can!"

Spot and Jax looked at Cam and ran off, leaving their leftovers. Cam still sat, glaring at Chase.

Chase: "You'd better follow them!"

Cam: "Naw. I'ma stand my grounds. On me we finna square up if you don't move."

Chase didn't know what none of that meant but he felt as if he should yell.

Chase: "You're coming with me!"

Cam shrugged.

Cam: "Ight. Ion care."

Chase slightly got happy, as if he didn't expect it to be that easy. Cam climbed into his rig and they rode off. Someplace that Cam was unfamiliar of. It was the Lookout.

Cam: "This ain't a damn jail."

Chase: "No, it is not. I'm going to tell everyone that I found _you_."

Cam: "Sit down, lil cat."

Chase: "Do I look like a cat to you?!"

Cam squinted his eyes at him in anger and frustration.

Cam: "That's not what I meant, dumbass. Oh yeah, and if I see that fat police nigga, I'ma beat his ass."

Chase didn't know what he meant by that. There was no fat guy in the Lookout. He then concluded that he must've been referring to Richard. Chase then parked his rig and hopped out. Cam did as well.

Chase: "Here's what's going down. I'm gonna take you in there to show _everyone_ that I caught you."

Cam: "You didn't catch me. I got in by my damn self."

Chase: "Just wait until you get to jail. They'll set you straight."

Cam: "Not goin'."

Chase just walked and expected Cam to follow. They had entered the lounge. Cam heard noises coming from the top. He had looked up and began hearing the game "Pup Pup Boogie" being played. Chase found his way into the elevator. Cam followed. His calm attitude made Chase think a bit. As the elevator stopped, they had hopped out.

Chase: " _Ahem_!"

Some pups in uniforms turned around to see Cam and Chase. These pups were Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Marshall and Skye. Cam turned his head towards Skye, the only girl pup in the room, looking at her gorgeous eyes.

Chase: "Attention, everyone! I caught one of the suspects from the bank robbery!"

Cam: "I didn't rob the fuckin' bank.."

Chase: "Yes you did!"

Cam: "No I FUCKIN' DIDN'T!"

Then a young boy that goes by the name Ryder appears, worried.

Ryder: "What's going on? Who's that?"

Chase: "This is one of the pups that robbed the bank, Ryder sir."

Cam: "I ain't trippin'. He is, tho."

Chase: "No I am not!"

Ryder: "So Chase, you just _found_ him? What was he doing?"

Chase: "Eating on the side of the street with his friends, Ryder sir."

Ryder: "How did you know it was him?"

Chase: "Simple. It was three of _them_. There were three pups that robbed the bank."

Ryder: "Just because there were three pups on the sidewalk instantly mean that they were the same pups that robbed the bank? Don't you think that sounds a little odd?"

Cam: "Thank you, damn!"

Chase: "M-Maybe, but-"

Ryder: "No buts, Chase."

Chase: "But Ryder-"

Ryder: "I said _no buts_. It's not okay for you to assume things like this."

Cam: "This is a waste of my time."

Chase: "Be quiet!"

Cam: "Nigga, _you_ be quiet! Post to help ya fam out, you lowlife cop!"

Ryder: "I apologize for Chase's mixup. Uhhh, what's your name?"

Cam: "My name is Cam."

Ryder: "Okay Cam, I apologize if he acted a type of way towards you."

Cam: "It's ight."

Ryder: "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Cam: "No."

Ryder: "Oh, umm.."

Ryder tried to think of a way to get Cam out of his mood.

Ryder: "You like dancing?"

Cam: "No."

Ryder: "You don't like _dancing_?"

Cam: "No."

Ryder: "Are all you gonna say is _no_?"

Cam: "No."

Ryder: "But you're steady saying the word no?"

Cam: "No."

Ryder started to become frustrated. Cam then smiles.

Cam: "I'm just playin'. I won't hold no grudge."

Ryder: "That's good to hear."

Cam observes his surroundings.

Cam: "On slick, this place look kinda lit."

Rocky: "What does that mean?"

Cam: "Nevermind, uhhhh."

Rocky: "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rocky."

Zuma: "My name is Zuma."

Rubble: "I'm Rubble."

Marshall: "I'm Marshall."

Skye: "And I'm Skye. Nice to meet you."

When Cam heard her soothing, innocent voice, his heart started to feel with "Butterflies". He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Ryder: "Seems like you've cooled off. Mind playing a game of Pup Pup Boogie with the pups?"

Cam: "Duh, I love dancin'!"

Him, Ryder and the pups began to laugh.

 **After the game...**

Cam ended up winning against Zuma.

Zuma: "Good game, Cam."

Cam: "Yeah, good game."

Ryder: "So, you heading home?"

Cam: "Yep. You know, I have a better game then this."

Skye: "What could possibly be better than Pup Pup Boogie?"

Cam: "Just Dance. I don't really play it that much but we could-"

Skye: "Is this a challenge?"

Cam: "Bet. My house at 3 PM tomorrow?"

Skye: "Okay, you're on! One problem, where do you live?"

Cam: "I'll show you tomorrow."

Skye smirks: "Okay. Just know that you won't beat me."

Cam smiles: "Only one way to find that out. Bye y'all."

Everyone: "Bye, Cam."

Chase, on the other paw, didn't even speak. He just knew that something was up. It still puzzled him why Spot and Jax ran away but Cam didn't. And his "I don't care" attitude didn't make it any better. Just then, Chase noticed his eyes flash Sky Blue and back to their original color. He was gonna find out the truth about Cam, no matter what.

 **A/N: YOOOO!!! Thanks for reading chapter 3! Will Chase find out the truth about Cam? Only one way to find out. Chapter 4 is coming soon. And as always...**

 **SEE YA'LL NIGGAS LATER!!! ;)**


	4. Just Dance pt 1

**The next day...**

Cam awoke from his bed and headed downstairs to find his mother, Avery, watching her favorite show "Real Housepups of Los Angeles". He proceeds to head towards the couch.

Cam: "Mornin' momma."

Avery: "Mornin' Cam. How you slept?"

Cam: "Good. How dat show is you watchin'?"

Avery: "Oooh you ain't got nun on Charisma. She a crazy muhfucka."

Cam: "She ain't all that."

Avery: "Boy youn know what you talkin' bout. Charisma ain't soft like you."

Cam: "Fall back on that. I ain't soft."

Avery: "When da last time you robbed anything?"

Cam: "Where you think all dat money by the door came from?"

Avery then looked at the bag as if she didn't notice it before. She quickly knew that it had to have come from him since she didn't place it there herself.

Avery: "Dat's real money?"

Cam: "400K. It's from the bank. My niggas ran sum shit up too."

Avery: "Lemme borrow sum of dat."

Cam: "You gettin' 4K and dat's it."

Avery: "No I'ma get 8K cuz I'm yo mother."

Cam: "You finna get _2K_ if you don't take what I offered."

Avery: "Don't make me beat yo ass early in the mornin'."

Cam: "Hehe I was kiddin'."

Avery: "What you finna go do? You lookin' all ready for what?"

Cam: "My business."

Avery: "You ain't got no business."

Cam: "Whatever momma."

Avery: "Backacha. Oh. I won't be here when you get back from whatever you call yo self doin'. I'ma be over at yo cousin house at 1:00 so she can do my hair. We finna get lit at the club next the gas station you claim you robbed. Prolly won't be back til tomorrow."

Cam: "Momma, dat's in 12 minutes."

Avery: "Oh shit lemme get ready. Gon' and do what you gotta do."

Cam: "Well I'm out then."

Cam leaves out and makes his way down to the Lookout. On the way he thought of his conversation of his mother. It was like most of the other conversations he's had with her. She talked to him as if he was as grown as her and he talked the same way back. But she seemed pretty chill in the latest one they had held. Cam didn't think about it too much.

 **With Spot and Jax...**

Spot and Jax appear to be counting their stolen money, chucking as they so.

Spot: "Whatchu thinkin' we should do wid it?"

Jax: "Ever da fuck we want."

Spot: "Aye call up Cam so we can screw over sum mo' stuff."

Jax: "Gimme yo phone."

Spot: "Use yo own."

Jax: "Mines dead, nigga."

Spot: "Man, here."

Spot gives Jax his phone and he calls Cam. Cam picks up.

Jax: "Aye."

Cam: "Aye."

Jax: "Come over our house. We finna run some shit through."

Cam: "Can't."

Jax: "Can't? Nigga whatchu mean you _can't_?"

Cam: "I'm headin' to this thing."

Jax: "Thing? What are you talkin' bout?"

Cam: "To be honest, Ion even know my damn self. It's just next to the bridge we always cross by."

Jax: "So you really finna go over there. Why?"

Cam: "Cuz dis girl pup challenged me to play Just Dance over at my house. I'ma just come through, pick her up and then we head back to my place."

Jax: "Why at yo house?"

Cam: "Nigga I ain't unhookin' my shit just to play the game over at dis Lookout place and then bring it back to my house."

Jax: "Who said it would be one game?"

Cam: "Me."

Jax: "You want mo' than just a game."

Cam: "I deadass just wanna play a game and get it over with. I ain't tryna take her to the cut."

Spot: "What he say?"

Jax: "He said he headin' to that big building across the bridge to hang out wid a girl pup."

Spot: "Oh yeah, he tryna smash."

Jax: "I know he is."

Cam: "Listen. I didn't say I was gonna give her the pipe. I just said that we were goin' to my house to play a game."

Jax: "What's the game, 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

Cam: "Ion got time for yo shit right now. I really don't."

Jax: "You know we just foolin' witchu. Ight look, just call back when you get da time, Ight?"

Cam: "Ight. Bye nigga."

 **At the Lookout...**

As Cam hung up the phone, he had already been in front of the Lookout. He also noticed that Skye was sitting next to the front door. He approached her. She looked at him and they began to share a smile.

Cam: "Hey."

Skye: "Oh hey."

Cam: "You just chillin' outside, huh?"

Skye: "Well if you put it that way, then yes. So are you eady to lose to a girl?"

Cam: "We'll see about that."

Skye: "The only thing _you'll_ be seeing is defeat."

Cam: "Hehe, you say dat now"

Skye: "But like you said, we'll see."

Skye smirks at him to get in his head a bit.

Cam: "Let's be on our way then."

They start their way across the bridge and headed over to Cam's house. Unfortunately, Chase watched the entire scene from above. He wasn't happy about it and he was still uncertain about Cam.

Chase: "So he's taking Skye over to his house now, huh...I don't trust him. I'm gonna have to follow them to make sure nothing happens to Skye and also make sure that they keep their distance."

And with that being said, he left the Lookout and watched from a distance with his binoculars.

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is posted. Chase still has negative thoughts about Cam and doesn't think it's safe for him to be around any of his teammates. So he starts following him while he's with Skye. What will happen next? Lemme know what you think in the reviews. If you made it this far, you know I gotta say thank you for appreciating my work. You guys are the reason why I wanted to come back for a while and update my stories. But as always...**

 **Stay tuned, nigga ;)**


	5. Just Dance pt 2

**(Continued)**

The two walked through the young supernatural being's neighborhood. He directed her to the right house.

Cam: "Here. This is where I live."

Skye: "Okay, good to know."

They head inside shortly after that. Cam notices that his mother was not home, just like she said she wouldn't be. But he also notices that the bag by the front door was open and 10K is missing. Cam knew that his mother took extra at that moment but he didn't seem to care. Skye sat on the couch examining her surroundings while Cam set up his console.

Skye: "So. What do you do when you're not at home?"

Cam looks at her for a moment but continued to set up the console's camera.

Cam: "Uhhhh, stuff."

Skye: "What kind of stuff?"

Cam wasn't trying to tell her the truth about him, but still wanted to hint at it.

Cam: "Things you don't wanna know."

Skye: "Why not? Are you a naughty pup?"

Cam shrugs, trying to give her a yes and a no as an answer.

Skye: "So, that game. You still think you're about to beat me?"

Cam: "That's right."

Skye: "Well you're wrong."

Cam places the camera on top of the console, facing it in the direction of the two. Skye looks at it wondering its purpose.

Skye: "Cam, hope you don't mind me asking but what's the camera for?"

Cam: "It captures our movements. You musta never played on a console like this before, have ya?"

Skye: "No, not really."

Cam: "But yet you think you can beat me."

Skye: "Hey, I've never lost at dancing to any of my teammates. If anything, this will be even easier without a pad."

Cam smiles as he puts in the disk, only to get another one back from her.

 **With Chase...**

Chase finds his way up to the top of a house across from Cam's. He went on to lay in a prone position and began to use his binoculars to see through the window of the house that Skye and Cam were in. While he was at it, he examined the room, only to see an open bag of which inside it holds a bunch of money. He quickly recognized the bag as the one from the bank robbery three days ago. He definitely knew at this point that Cam was a criminal and he needed to serve time for his crime. But what confused him the most was the part when his eyes changed colors. Eventually he changed his thoughts back to thinking only one thing: Skye was in a house of a criminal.

 **Inside of the house...**

Cam finished up tinkering with the camera, getting it in the right angle before he asked Skye to stand with him.

Cam: "Okay. Since you're so good, how bout _you_ pick the song?"

Skye: "No problem."

But just as Skye finds the right song, a certain German Shepherd bursts through the front door and observes the area. The two look at him confused.

Skye: "Umm, Chase?"

Chase: "Skye! Are you okay?! Did he touch you?!"

Skye briefly chuckles to let off some of the awkwardness.

Skye: "Actually I'm fine, and no, he has not touched me."

Chase then shifts his attention over to Cam.

Chase: "I gotcha now."

Cam: "What's that post to mean?"

Chase: "Now I know you were one of the culprits.."

Cam: "What are you talkin' bout?"

Chase: "Look at that bag over there. Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Chase points to the bag near the front door. Skye and Cam look in the direction of where he was pointing.

Cam: "Uhh yeah. I keep my money in dat bag."

Chase: "See, I know you're lying. You stole that money from the bank three days ago. Just admit that you're wrong."

Cam: "Why can't _you_?"

Both Chase and Skye focused their eyeballs in his direction.

Cam: "Chase, you're actin' outta line right now. I just think you're payin' too attention bout tryna find the true suspects of the crime."

Chase: "Then how did you know of **_Richard_**?"

Cam: "Who?"

Chase: "He was the police officer you called fat the other day? Ring a bell?"

Cam remembered now. He did mention something about Richard in Chase's rig a while back. But he couldn't show Chase any signs of coming to realize it.

Cam: "Ion know whatchu talkin' bout."

Chase: "Stop with the act, Cam. You're making this difficult."

Cam: "Actually, you are. You're sayin' things that didn't even happen. I suggest you gon back and get sum rest, Ight?"

Chase looked at him for a period of moment. Until...

Chase: "You know what? You're right. Maybe I am getting so worked up about something that happened three days ago that it's affecting my role as part-leader in the PAW Patrol. I will happily take your suggestion, Cam."

Cam: "Cool."

Cam smiles at Chase and he then smiles back. He shifts some of his attention over to Skye now.

Chase: "Stay safe, okay Skye?"

Skye: "You know I will."

Chase: "Alrighty then. I'll be on my way now."

He leaves through the front door leaving Skye and Cam to process what had just happened.

Skye: "Umm, yeah. Sorry about that."

Cam: "It's cool. All he needs to do is clear his mind for a moment and all of his worries will go away."

Skye: "So, the game."

Cam: "Oh, right."

Skye selected her song and both of the pups danced their best. But in the end, Skye came out the winner.

Skye: "Woooooo! See, I told you. I never lose."

Cam couldn't help but let out another smile out of appreciation.

Cam: "Naw, I let you win."

Skye: "Cam, we both know that that's not true."

Cam: "Well, can't argue wid dat. You did amazing and you won fair and square."

Skye: "Now that I've claimed my victory, this would make a great conversation topic at dinner with the team."

Cam: "Aww come on Skye. You don't have to rub it in."

Skye: "Can I do it this one time?"

Cam: "Okay, go ahead. Also, Skye?"

She was getting ready to head back but wanted to finish talking with Cam first.

Skye: "Yeah?"

Cam: "If you ever wanna chill or talk, maybe play Just Dance or anything other than that, you know you can stop by and we can simply hang out."

Skye: "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Also, Cam, you're free to come by the Lookout anytime you want. I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind your presence."

At this point Cam assumes Ryder was the owner of the pups.

Cam: "Thanks for da offer. I'll definitely come by often."

Skye: "Awesome. I can't wait to hang out with you again."

Cam: "Same for me."

Skye: "Well, see you later Cam."

Cam: "See you later Skye."

They exchange smiles and continue on with the rest of their day. Cam decided that it was a perfect time to call up Spot, so he did just that.

Cam: "Aye."

Spot: "Aye. How was it?"

Cam: "She beat me at da game."

Spot: "Damn."

Cam: "Besides dat tho, erthing else was great. I invited her over anytime she wanted. She invited me over anytime I wanted. It was all good except..."

Spot: "Except what?"

Cam: "Some pup might be on to us, nigga."

Spot: "Whatchu mean?"

Cam: "So remember da police pup from the robbery? Yeah he came by my house not long ago."

Spot: "Whatchu do?"

Cam: "I got into his head, told 'em to take a big ass chill pill and relax. I just don't know how long he'll go without finding out the truth. But anyway tho, you and Jax tryna meet up in the cut?"

Spot: "Hell yeah, nigga."

Cam: "Ight, startin' tomorrow then."

Spot: "Ight."

The conversation ended after that, and Cam proceeded to relax on the couch. Surely he was focusing on the meeting with Spot and Jax, but all of a sudden it shifted to him thinking of Skye and how her smile sends him to Heaven. He couldn't help but think of her a bit more. Then soon after he got back to what he was originally thinking of before (Which was the future meeting with Spot and Jax) He did it for ten seconds only to have the thought fade away again and have sexual thoughts of Skye pop up into his head instead. Cam formed a smile across his face.

Cam: "Man I'm really startin' to love her.."

 **A/N: And this wraps up part 2 of Just Dance. Aaaaand yeah. A lot has happened. Lemme know what you think of it in the reviews (But of course, that's up to you). But you know how we do...**

 **See ya later nigga ;)**


	6. Deceived Actions

**I know what you're thinking...**

 **"17? An update after a year? You'd might as well abandon the story..."**

 **Well I would have, but thought I would continue it for the fun. After all, it is for my OC and was meant to be a revamp from Cam the Patroller (Because that shit was skraight nasty and trash). But that's from me, I will add an Author Note if I need to, see you at the end of this chapter!**

The next day, Cam wakes from a well rested sleep. He proceeds to do his daily morning routine and yet, still waited for his mother. He wondered why his mother took 10K instead of 8K.

Cam thought: "Jeez, sure is taking her a long-

Then he thought of her so-called job, so he stopped his thinking process.

Cam thought: "Oh wait, she probably 'Can't clock out until 10'..."

He finished with his morning extracurriculars and headed for town.

 ** _At the Lookout..._**

Chase is seen cleaning out his pup house. As he does so, Skye walks up to the entrance.

Skye: "Hey Chase. What do you doing?"

Chase turns around to face her.

Chase: "Well I'm just cleaning out my big inventory."

Skye looks behind him and was greeted with loads of unnecessary cosmetics.

Skye: "Jeez, Chase. Do you like to hoard?"

Chase: "I don't know how I should answer that."

The two slightly giggle.

Skye: "Have you calmed down from yesterday?"

Chase: "Yes, a little."

Skye: "A little?"

Chase: "Yes. I just know it was him. Maybe if I could use a sample of one of the one hundred dollar bills in those bags-

Skye: "Looks like you obviously need to clear more than just your home area. Your brain also has unnecessary thoughts."

Chase: "Skye, I swear I saw him."

Skye: "Stop what you're doing. Come with me to the town. We're going to enjoy ourselves today and you need to clear your head."

Chase: "Thanks for the offer, but is it necessary?"

Skye: "Yes. You are my friend, and this is what friends are for."

Chase: "Well, I guess maybe I am a little hungry. Mr Porters' sound alright to you?"

Skye smiles knowing that her plan was somewhat working.

Skye: "It sure does."

And off they went. To Mr. Porters'.

 ** _With Cam..._**

Cam could be seen making his way down town. He was already making a list in his head of places he could rob or people he could manipulate. His eyes flashed again. He couldn't tell what he had just gained, just like all of the other times. The abnormal intelligence wasn't all there, yet. By this point he knew that he wasn't in control over what he gains. He sits at a nearby restaurant and stared out of the window. A man walks to the counter of the restaurant appearing to be rubbing his hands with a towel.

Man: "Can I get you anything?"

Cam looks behind himself.

Cam: "Oh, hi."

Mr. Porter: "You've made a great choice by coming to the right place. My name is Mr. Porter."

Cam: "What's good, I'm Cam. I wasn't originally planning on buying much."

Mr. Porter: "That's okay. Maybe you could check out the menu?"

Cam nodded: "Will do."

Mr. Porter: "Alright. I'll be with you shortly."

As Mr. Porter leaves and goes to the back, Cam hesitantly picked up the menu.

 ** _With Chase and Skye..._**

Chase and Skye were walking down town. They approach Mr. Porters' and walk inside. Skye sits to the left of Cam as Chase sits to the left of Skye. Cam looks to his left.

Cam: "Hey Skye."

Skye: "Hey Cam."

Cam: "So what brings you here?"

Skye: "Oh, I'm here because my friend needs to clear his head."

Cam: "Oh, lots of thoughts going through your head?"

Skye: "Umm, yeah."

Skye looked at Chase and wondered how he didn't revert back into his suspicious behavior after seeing Cam. Mr. Porter arrives with a glass of water.

Mr. Porter: "One water for Cam."

Cam: "I didn't ask for a glass of water."

Mr. Porter: "You seemed a bit tired."

Chase: "May you assist me to the bathroom, Mr. Porter?"

Mr. Porter: "Sure, why not?"

And off they were to the back. Cam decided to make some small talk.

Cam: "So, the PAW Patrol huh? How's that?"

Skye: "Well it's a lot of work, but for the most part can be a fun experience."

Cam: "That's slap. Chase is starting to act like a cool jhit."

Skye giggles: "I don't know what you said but I'm assuming that it's good."

Cam smiles: "You betcha."

Skye thrusts her paw slightly forward, knocking the glass of water off of the counter. Cam notices this and saves it by using his telekinesis on the glass and places it back on the counter. There was silence between the two.

Skye: "Cam, what was that?"

Cam: "Well, due to the fact that it is impossible for me to make up a lie at this point because you saw it with your own eyes. I'm just gonna go ahead and say that I used telekinesis."

Skye dropped her jaw.

Skye: "Cam, that is remarkable! No pup on _Earth_ owns such power!"

Cam: "I know, but I'm keeping this remarkable power on the low. Better to use with unknown identity."

Skye: "Okay but-

She notices that his eyes changed colors.

Skye: "Cam, your eyes are acting weird."

Cam: "Everytime my eyes flash I gain a new ability."

Skye: "Something like this is honestly one out of a trillion."

Cam: "I try not to think of the statistics. Doctor says there was a _high_ percent change I could've died."

Skye: "Wait, so you haven't had them all of your life?"

Cam: "Naw. This was previously."

Skye: "Tell me, but how did you get them?"

Cam looks around the restaurant and back at Skye.

Cam: "Alright, so I may or may not have been out on the day of the bank robbery."

Skye: "Waiiit, so you-

Cam: "Shhh, your volume."

Skye: "Sorry."

Cam: "While escaping, I fell into some radioactive bucket and soaked up everything. I had to get out and keep running though, didn't wanna get caught. Those bags? Yeah, they are from the bank."

Skye was gifted with life changing information, but she knew how to keep a lot of secretive things to herself.

Skye: "Chase wasn't wrong, then."

Cam: "Yeah he was spot on. He is really good at his job."

Skye: "But it's sad to see him feel down."

Cam: "He's going to have to be like me and cope with it. As long as you don't spill."

Skye: "I'm taking that information to the grave. You can trust me."

Cam felt like he could really trust her. When Chase came, Cam and Skye winked one good time before they ended up leaving. Soon after Cam got up from his seat. He walked to the front entrance. Mr. Porter watched as he did so since he hadn't really ate anything. Cam headed for his home and called it a day.

 **Author Note: That was one important conversation. Hopefully Skye keeps her word and never tells a soul. What do you think will happen next. See ya next time!**


End file.
